


The Fushia Lawyer's Debut

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AU, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	The Fushia Lawyer's Debut

"Miss. Hara, are you ready?"

"Yes, the prosecution is ready Your Honor."

"And how about you Miss. Kato?"

"The defense is ready Your Honor."

A young woman with fushia hair, a fledgeling defence attorney named Fukiko Kato, was about to begin her first trial. Was she nervous? Of course, but you wouldn't be able to tell on the outside.

"The Prosecution may now give their opening statement."

On the opposite side, was the Prosecutor, Toru Hara. This woman was a little less than new at things, and would be sure to give quite the challenge, Fukiko would not back down so easily.

"The defendant, Fleur DeLise has been charged for the murder of one Mr. Handel Bartman. It was said the defendant stabbed the victim two times in the chest with a straight razor, which the defendant's fingerprints were found."

The judge, stern and bald, nodded, accepting her opening statement.

"And now, you may call your first witness." he announced.

The audience began to murmur quietly as the witness took the stand. The bespectacled woman had golden hair curly hair, and was dressed in a lolita type fashion with a dark brown frilled coat, over an off-white dress, and off-white gloves.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Toru said.

"My name is Flora Delise, and I am a hair stylist." the woman identified herself, pushing up her glasses.

The judge's eyes widened as he saw the girl.

"I say, this witness looks near identical to the defendant!"

"That is because it is her twin sister, your honor."

"That is correct." Flora nodded.

"Well that is very interesting. Witness, you may go ahead and give your testimony now." the judge said.

"Thank you."

~~~

"We-- that is, my sister and I, were cleaning up in order to close shop for the day. It was around 4: 48, that was when her boyfriend Handel came in. He wanted my sister to give him the usual, a small trim of the mustache. Finished with cleaning up my area, I went to the back room to gather my things, when I heard screaming. That was when I saw my sister deliver the finishing blow!"

~~~

"That is...very incriminating. It seems like the defendant is guilty to me."

"Objection!" a voice called out, and everyone turned their attention to the defense's side. "Er, I mean, I still should have the right to cross examine the witness, shouldn't I your honor?" Fukiko asked, a bit red in the face at her sudden outburst.

"Of course, we wouldn't forget about you. You may cross examine the witness, if you are ready." the judge said. Fukiko could hear the prosecutor snickering.

"You say you were cleaning up? What time does your shop usually close?" Fukiko asked.

"4:30 usually."

"Usually? What happened then?"

"Sometimes we get the occasional straggler, and we go over."

"Hm, I see." she listened on as Flora continued her testimony, but she couldn't find any contradictions.

"Your honor, the defense can't seem to find anything wrong with the testimony. That's because there is nothing to find."

"Miss Kato, I must agree. I find nothing wrong with the testimony, so if you have nothing else to add... I believe it is time to hand down the verdict"

"Objection! Please, your honor, just let me ask one more thing."

"Objection! You're just stalling."

"Objection overruled. Go ahead Miss Kato, but this is your last chance." the judge warned.

"Thank you your honor. Miss Delise, you say you went to the back to grab your things but how long did you stay in the back?"

"A few minutes...why?"

"If you only stayed a few minutes in the back, wouldn't you have been able to catch your sister in the act? You had already packed away your tools correct?"

"Er, well-"

"Objection! You're honor, she's badgering my witness!" Toru called out.

"Overruled, I would like to hear where this is leading."

"Well?"

"My station was clean. My sister was the one still cleaning up, plus she keeps a special blade at her station, just in case he comes by. So even if she had finished, she'd still have the blade."

"See, you're questioning for no reason." Toru smirked.

"Let me finish." Fukiko said, "The autopsy report, says that the time of death was 5 o'clock. You said you only stayed in the back for a few minutes, it seems more like 12. Just what were you doing?"

The audience began to murmur, and the judge banged his gavel to quiet everyone down.

"Order, order! Miss Kato, what are you implying?"

"The witness claims she was only gone for a few minutes, but that doesn't add up. She must have been up to something."

"Objection! That's just speculation! She could have been in the back shooting the breeze."

"Objection! If that's true, then let the witness tell us herself what she was doing."

The judge looked towards the witness. "Miss Delise, what exactly were you doing during that time?"

"Um..." she stood there, nervously biting at her thumb.

"See, no answer."

"Oh, alright! I was watching ending of a show I enjoy right before I heard the scream."

"The end of a tv show?" Fukiko asked confused.

"Yes, a tv show. The Blue Badger Parade."

"Blue Badger... Parade? Oh, isn't that the cute mascot for the police force?" the judge questioned.

"Yes, he's very cute."

"Absolutely adorable, Your Honor." Toru spoke up.

"He's ok, I guess." Fukiko mumbled.

"Objection! How can anyone not think he's cute?" Toru slammed her desk.

"Because I'm not a little kid pretending to be a grownup." she said under her breath.

"Was that a crack about my height?!"

"Ladies, please, we are still having a trial. If you're going to fight, do so after we're done." the judge scolded.

"Yes sir."

"Sorry sir."

"Speaking of which, let's end here for today. I believe the witness has a good enough alibi, but... Let us reconvene tomorrow. I expect both the defense and the prosecution to have strong arguments tomorrow. Court dismissed." The judge banged his gavel, and that was that. The trial would be on hold until the next day.

 


End file.
